Sense Memory
by Adore97
Summary: After the war, the damage is too great for most to bear. The minister decides to make everyone forget it and Voldemort completely. Fast forward to a 32 year old Hermione, who is more than just unhappy with her life. She feels as though she is missing something. Can an annual play bring her closer to Draco and finding out who she really was? DM/HG/HP(sort of)
1. Chapter 1: FML

**Hey there Fanfiction! I just wanted to let you know that this is my first post. Ever. So, if you do decide to review, please be gentle. I don't think my fragile heart could take it. *sniffs* Any way, before you read, I just wanted to say that it may seem like it's a Harry/Hermione fic, it's not. Trust me. I have a plan. So now that I am done with my shpeel (spiel, if you're into proper spelling and all that bull:). Onwards!**

* * *

I had to get to them. I was running out of breath. I could see them about 50 yards ahead of me. One man nodded. I could tell he saw me coming. "No!" They all turned to look at me before the darker man said "Oblivate."

"Mom! Hugo is making a mess in my room again!" My daughter has some of the strongest lungs in the world. Oh, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Hermione Granger-Weasley. I am married to Ron Weasley. I have two children, Rose and Hugo.

"Honey, I think the kids need some help." My faithful husband Ron. We'd been best friends since First Year. " I'm a bit busy at the moment. Could you see what they need?" I know. I'm being cruel to Ron. But, I can't help that I don't love him. Not like that. I see him as my best friend, and not much else. I watch him walk away, disappointed at my offhand-ish answer. The truth is, that I've become a bitter woman. I crave, no, need more. This life is just not fulfilling enough. It's too simple. Ron is too simple. I can barely hold an intelligent conversation with him.

Sometimes, though, I feel like there is something missing. My memories don't feel like mine. When I try to remember what happened 15 years ago, I feel like I'm looking at someone else's life. Like Ron and I had never gotten married in Edinburgh. Like I actually considered marriage at 18. I chuckle darkly to myself. I think about this everyday. I really am going insane.

"Mione, we're here!" screams my sister-in-law. Contrary to popular belief, I actually find Ginevra crass and annoying. Of course everyone, her included, thinks we are the best of friends. _Take a deep breath Hermione, it's time to smile and nod. _I stand up and give her a hug.

"How are things Ginny?" I knew it was the right question to ask. She continues to babble on. Thinking that I actually care. I pity her husband.

"Hey Hermione." His voice melts me. It reminds me of past affairs. Sneaking in a broom cupboard to snog. Heart to hearts, crying into his shoulder.

"Harry. It's been way too long." He smiles at me. His secret smile. It's just for me. It shows that he hasn't forgotten. And then Ginny stands up to give him a kiss.

"I thought you weren't going to make it."

"Yeah, but then I found some extra time. It'd been ages since I've seen Hermione." He paused, but then as if an afterthought he added, "And Ron and the kids." While it makes me happy that Harry came to see me, I know I can't do anything to harm his relationship with Ginevra. She was the one he married. She was the one who was pregnant with his child. They started to fade out of my line of sight. This happens to me often. I blank and hardly anyone notices. I've always been quiet.

"Mione? Hermione!" Ginevra brought me out of my trance.

"What? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

" I was asking you if you would take on the play this year at the Center. Can you? I was going to do it again this year, but the due date is so close. I don't think I could handle all the work and the pregnancy. Could you do it? Please Mione?" I just nod. Even if I don't like her, I still agree to help her. What else can I do with my time? Waste away in the bookstore? "Oh Mione, you're the bestest friend ever." Fuck, I hate hugs.

* * *

**Okay, so that was the first chapter. While I will probably try to finish it and keep uploading, I would like some feedback. Preferably, ideas, criticisms, and even if I should move forward. Thanks**

**I xADOREx YOU**


	2. Chapter 2: Puck

**Hey there again! I realize that I forgot to mention that I don't own anything you might recognize as J.K. Rowling's. We finally get to see some Draco today. Please review if you have anything you might want to see in the story, or if I should stop writing (I probably won't by the way)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ginevra sent me the list of people working on the play with me. My assistant would be Draco Malfoy. I remember him. I don't think we were ever very good friends. Just acquaintances. I think he was Head Boy with me.

Suddenly, I felt as though I was being transported somewhere. I felt the familiar nauseous feeling of something tugging on my insides. A portkey? A pensive? Then I recognized it. It was from my own mind. A memory. But, I don't remember this one.

I was standing in front of about six people. Five boys and one girl. The girl and the pale haired boy seemed to be fighting over something.

"You foul loathsome evil little cockroach!" The young girl lunged forward and slapped him. A lock fell astray from the boy's immaculately slicked back hair. He held his now red cheek, looking at her incredulously. That wasn't just _a_ girl. That girl was me. And the boy, he looks so familiar. I can't quite place it though. Did this happen when I was in school? I was civil with everyone. I don't understand what's going on.

As if being pulled from the memory, I snap out of my trance. It's a good thing I did, because I was about to get run over. Next time something like this happens, I need to make sure I sit down. Well, at least I have arrived at the theatre.

The Magical Integration Center runs the theatre. The center started so that Purebloods and Muggleborns could learn to co-exist peacefully. Long ago, there were wars between racist Purebloods and everyone they considered to be filth. But, it's not really a problem anymore. So the center has becoming something like a local YMCA.

"Mrs. Weasley, your assistant is here." A woman of about 25 tells me.

"Please, call me Hermione or Miss Granger. And I'm going to the office. Can you send him there please?" She nods and hurries off to do what I asked of her. I head to the office that was assigned to me.

"Miss Granger, its me. Draco Malfoy." As soon as I heard his silky voice, I started to tremble. I could hear the voice whisper to me. _"Filthy little mudblood" _Swallowing my fear, I turn to face him. Another wave of fear washes over me, as I realized that this was the boy in my memory.

"Please, call me Hermione." I fight back the instinct to flee and give the best smile I can manage. My attempt to make him feel welcome must have worked, because he broke out into a big smile. Somewhere in the back of my head, I can't help but think that he is so beautiful.

"Oh that's so great! I was worried you were going to be one of those super serious types that never crack a smile. By the way, my friends call me Puck. You can too." He manages the whole thing in one breath. There was no way that this was the person in my memory. That boy was so menacing and angry. This man is full of life and happiness.

"Thank you Dra- Puck. I think we should start getting ready for the auditions. You and I make the final decision. If you have the list of people auditioning you can get over there now, and I'll be there in a second." He nods and starts to leave. Just as he's about to exit, he trips over his feet. I hope I'll be able get through this without going insane.

* * *

**As I said before, if you want, review and all that jazz. **

**I xAdorex You**


	3. Chapter 3: Faithfully Fucked

**Hello Lovelies,**

**So let's get one thing straight, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, it would have a shit-load of adult sleepovers, most of which would not be straight;)**

**Ok, another thing, I realize that my chapters are getting shorter! So I promise that the next chapter will be longer. I'll be aiming for 1k or more. Also, if anything seems off with the story/character this chapter, it's because I'm writing this while listening to the LRMReading of My Immortal. I have legit typed Enoby 50 times.**

**Thanks to my wonderful guests that reviewed. I was like, holy shit, people read this. **

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

This play gives me a lot of time away from Ron and the kids. It's not like I hate them, I just don't want _that_ life. I never had. I'd always imagined having a better career. I love books, but I hate being a shopkeeper. I wanted to be a healer, so that I could help others. I definitely did not want to be married with kids. I don't even remember saying yes to Ron.

Oh, right, I should be paying attention to Alicia who is auditioning for the female lead. The play is a wizard version of Romeo and Juliet, with a happy ending. A pureblood and muggleborn falling in love and all that. Personally I think it's all bullshit. Life is just a load of disappointments after another. And then you die. I look over at my pale haired companion. "Puck." It doesn't make sense to me. Puck was the name of the fairy from A Midsummer Night's Dream. Does he know? Oh well. It kind of fits him. A fairy. His movements were awkward, yet strangely graceful. Even as a man of 31, his eyes twinkled in a way that you only see in a child. His eyes…his eyes are looking at me. Turning a deep crimson shade, I look down at my sheet and call in the next aspiring actor.

Over the next few hours, I actually pay attention to the auditions. When they are done, I have a short list made. I look over at Draco's sheet. We've decided on the same people. "Draco, We need to decide who's going to play the lead." I say to him. I try to feign nonchalance.

"Of course Hermione, but please, call me Puck. Draco is a name people use in certain, um, situations." The glint in his eyes was hard to miss. I walk briskly past him.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow. I have to get back to my kids." I turn around to wave at him and notice his slight frown.

"Ok. Have fun with your k-kids. I'll see you tomorrow." He responded without his usual smile and then ran off. What an odd man.

Okay, so I didn't exactly tell him the truth. I could have stayed back and finished the work. Ron would have handled the kids. It's just that I couldn't handle being so close to him. He caught me staring at him, and while this normally wouldn't have affected me, I can't help but feel like his opinion of me matters. Like I actually care what he thinks about me. I must be coming down with something.

When I get home, the first thing I notice is that the house is devoid of any noise. Ron must have taken the kids to his mum's. How sweet. I don't feel like thinking about Ron, but the same thoughts circle in my head. After being married to him for 15 years, I've come to realize that Professor Snape was very accurate when it came to describing Ron. _Faithful sidekick Weasley._ It was common knowledge that Ron spent his life following people around. First Harry, now me. God, I need a drink.

* * *

I knew this was a bad idea. After deciding that I wanted to get smashed, I thought that doing it publically would be fun. So here I was, sitting on a bar stool in Hog's Head. My relationship is crap, no thanks to me. I am unable to face my assistant, because I feel so odd when I'm near him. And to top it all off, I want my brother-in-law all to myself. If that isn't fucked up, what is?

* * *

**Alrighty, so you have made it this far, congrats! If you have a problem with the swearing (which isn't that extensive), please let me know, and I'll stop. I'm pretty sure that I'll have changed the rating when this is posted. Another thing, I might get to post another chapter this weekend!**

**I xADOREx You**


	4. Chapter 4: Did I Really Drink That Much?

**Hey all! Ok so I haven't been uploading and instead of giving a long and boring explanation as to why, which you, dear reader, probably won't even read, here's a chapter you mother lovers! Read the end a/n as well ok….please?**

* * *

Chapter 4

The smells of the old bar welcomed me with a dark grin. The dirty stools had my name written all over them. Taking a seat, I order the strongest drink they have. I really can't handle my life anymore. How is a person supposed to spend their life pretending? Pretending you're in love with a man you can see only as a friend. Having children that you never wanted in the first place. I don't hate Rose and Hugo, but I don't feel like I'm really their mother. More like an aunt. I feel like shit for saying that, but I can't deny how I feel any longer. And that damn Draco has to make me feel so confused. I love Harry. But I'm attracted, so attracted to Draco. It's all so conflicting. But, true to my Gryffindor nature, I need to go about this the right way, and tell Ron that I can't be with him anymore.

"Mione?" I turn to see Harry standing behind me. "What are you doing here?"

"Harry? I just needed to… unwind. Why aren't you with Ginny? Her appointment with the Healer is in about 15 minutes." He blushed furiously and looked at his feet.

"I'm… er… I'm here to see a friend. And Ginny wanted to go alone today."

"HARRY!" A flash of white blonde streaks past me, and suddenly a body is covering Harry's. The person turns around. It's Draco.

"Draco? Harry what's going on here?" I am so confused. Why are they here together? As far as I remember, Harry and Draco were never friends.

"Hermione, I think we need to tell you something. Actually, I think Harry needs to tell you something, so I am going to busy myself with that muggle juke thing in the corner. With that he danced off to play with the jukebox. I looked up at Harry expectantly.

"Well, Mione, I-I'm bi. And well, Draco and I are in love." He mumbled out. Bi? How in all of the years I had known him had I not known that? Why didn't he tell me before? After all we had and shared? Was I not as important to him as he was to me?

"And you didn't think to tell me earlier? How long have you…known?" We both knew I was really asking how long they were together.

"I knew since I was back at school. Sharing a dorm with other guys wasn't necessarily a bad thing," he chuckled, humorlessly. "Puck and I have been together for a few years now. He's really amazing, Mione. I've never felt so loved. Not since you and I… And I know what you're thinking. How could I do that to Ginny? And I know, its wrong and so horrible, but the truth is, our marriage is a sham. It was never because we loved each other. Its because we were expected to. Ginny's not even pregnant with my baby. The first is the only one that's mine. The others are Adrian Pucey's. She probably wouldn't be surprised if she finds out about us." Feeling more and more dejected as he spoke, I searched the room for something else to look at. Unfortunately, the only other person in the room was Draco. I envied them. They both had someone to love. They both intrigue me in ways that are inexplicable. Of course, I should have noticed that Dra-Puck was as gay as the sun is bright. It's a shame. I guess it really is how they say. The best one's are either gay or married.

"Mione? Are you ok? You know I love you too right? I just didn't want to do anything to your relationship with Ron. He loves you so much you know."

"But I don't Harry. I never did. It was always you. You're the one that I've always loved. You should know that. And Dra- Puck? I was really… never mind. It doesn't matter now, does it? I'm just going o finish my drink and go home. I looked back at the counter. Did I really drink that much Firewhiskey? Looks like I won't be apparating home tonight. I feel a hand under my chin. Harry pulls my face up to look at his.

"Mione. Are you… do you_ want _us? You know I would give you anything right. You can have us both if you wanted, love." Dra- Puck looked first at Harry and then into my eyes. His words and expressions seemed genuine. I didn't understand. I could _have_ them? Did he really mean?

"Hermione, I want you too. You know that. Right? It was so hard to restrain myself this morning." I couldn't speak. I couldn't breathe. I just nodded. Harry softly touched my face.

"Let's go get a room. I want to take my time with the two of you." He grabbed both of our hands and led up the stairs.

* * *

**Hello again lovely reader. If you actually tolerated my writing to enough to make it to the end, then I commend you. So things are about to get steamy. I really want to do a smut scene, but in a classy sort of way, and I've never written one before. Reviews are welcome. Flames are love. Seriously, I think flames are hilarious. And if anyone has any ideas as to what I can/should/should not do for my next chapter, please let me know.**

**Until then,**

**IxXADOREXxYou**


	5. Chapter 5: When Harry Met Draco

**Hello there lovelies…..IM BAAAACK! sorry for the million month wait! I've been horribly busy and downright lazy. To be honest, I found myself uninspired. ****I found myself interested in other things and didn't feel like continuing with this drag…and not the good kind of drag either. So here is some Harry love for you all. My plan is for us all to understand how everyone got to the point of cheating on each other before I continue with my original plot. Sometimes its nice to know how bitchez got to be bitchez. And I love me a good gay couple…DRARRY!**

**Guess what muda puckas….I don't own SHIAT!**

**Anyways, enough of me. GO FORTH AND READ!**

* * *

(Harry POV)

_Two years earlier_

Life sucks. There's no other way to put it. I have an ordinary job, an ordinary family. Nothing unusual. Nothing Special. Boring. So here I am. Sitting at a desk, waiting for work to be over. It's like school children in the muggle world. They sit at their desks, waiting for that sluggish hand on their watches and wall clocks to hit that magical position. Then they are free. They can go home and play. But not me. Even when I am dismissed, I have to endure more of this boring nothingness at home.

I remember when I was still at school. I had so much fun with my friends. Ron and Hermione. Ah, Hermione. We were really close back then. Truth be told, I miss her. She's perfect. A soft, sweet voice, lush curls that make you want to run your hands through, and her soft womanly curves. No bony frame and shrill voice. She's definitely no Ginny.

Ginevra Weasley. My wife. I probably wouldn't have married her if it weren't for the Weasley's expectations. And the fact that Ron was so in love with Hermione. I never wanted to hurt any of the Weasley's. They had done so much for me. They took me in when my muggle aunt and uncle decided that I cost too much for them. And Ron. Ron is my best friend. Oh well. Like I said before. Life sucks. And now I get to go home. Woo hoo.

I'm not even inside the house and I can hear them. Moans that are all too familiar and not at all pleasing emit from my bedroom window. My wife. The harlot. Lucky me. I think the worst part of the whole thing is, I can't bring myself to "cheat" on her. I guess I paid more attention to Molly than her daughter did. I walk up the stairs and into the room where Ginny and her latest "friend" were having their fun. I walk past them on the bed and close the window. The man in the bed jumps out and starts stammering apologies. "Next time, make sure you close the window. It's bad enough that you make me wash your sheets, but I don't want me or nay of the kids on the street to hear this." The man- I'm sure I know who he is- just keeps on looking at me.

"What? Do I need to tell you how to finish?"

"Aren't you going to beat me up?"

"Why? I'm not about to get charged and let everyone know that I assault random guys. Especially when I work as an Auror." I don't really want to continue this conversation, so I walk out. I really want to find someone. Someone special. Just for me. Someone like Hermione. But, I can't. She's married to my best friend, and I can't come in between them.

I head out to the nearest bar. A muggle one, of course. As head of my department, I can't be seen trying to pick up women. So its best to avoid any situation like that. My favorite place to go is a little bar called _Eros_. The place is designed for people looking for both quick escapades and long-term relationships. The atmosphere of the place is such that it makes you want to fall in love. I've never found anyone that I've been rally attracted to or anything, but I just like going there. Especially on nights like tonight. The kids are sleeping over at Ron's and Ginny is doing what she does best. So tonight is for me.

* * *

As soon as I walk in, I notice him. The white blonde mop behind the bar is definitely not here before. He's grabbing something on the shelf behind him, so I can't see his face. But I know it's perfect. His clothes mould his body, leaving nothing to the imagination. I can't move away from the door. This ethereal boy, nay, man, is the most glorious creature I had ever seen. An aura of light seemed to surround him, making him the sole source of light in the dim bar.

"Ah hem. Seriously. Some people don't realize that you have to seat yourself in this place. Move ya chav." An annoying female voice behind me interrupts my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry." I walk away with a slight red tint to my cheeks. I take a seat at the bar and hide my face.

"What can get for you sir?" A smooth voice makes me look up. It's my angel.

"Something strong. Please" Its hard not to stammer around someone so beautiful. He just smiles and sets a drink down in front of me. I didn't expect it to be so strong. "Bloody hell this stuff is just like firewhiskey!" Oh shit. Did I say that out loud? In the muggle world? I look around to see if anyone's noticed. Not one head looks up at me.

"Firewhiskey? " The beautiful bar tender stands in front of me. "Harry? Harry Potter? I thought I recognized you!" The man looks excited. I must have looked confused, because his cheeks go pink. Oh Merlin, I am not going to survive the night looking at this man.

"No, I-I'm Harry. Do I know you?"

"Of course you don't remember me. We were in different houses after all. I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy." I did remember him. But he didn't seem so…perfect back then. He had a very pointy face, and loved to slick his hair back with about a million pounds of gel. Well, I guess we all outgrew our childish looks. I managed to control my hair, somewhat. And I started wearing contacts. But, that's not important. I want to know how and who Draco is now.

* * *

We ended up talking all night. Draco actually owned _Eros_. He left behind his family and inheritance to explore the muggle world. He came from a pureblood family who didn't tolerate half bloods, blood traitors, or muggles. But he wasn't like that. Obviously. I stayed with him as he closed up shop. We were really enjoying each other's company and didn't want the night to end. I wasn't really sure where we were going, but I enjoyed walking around with him. We managed to walk our way to his house, a good hour away from the pub, but it was a lot of fun.

"Do you want to come in? It's pretty late, so you could stay the night."

"Sure," I can't help but smile. " That sounds great." I just noticed how close we were standing. I could feel his breath on me. I could see him looking up through his thick lashes. His heart was pumping so hard, I could hear it. His lips were so close. I couldn't resist anymore. I leaned down and touched his with my own. Nothing. For a moment I thought, oh no, he doesn't like me. I start to pull away, when his arms pull me closer. Plunging my tongue as deep as I could, I slam the door shut and we stumble further into the dark house.

* * *

**Ok my pretties, you've gotten this far….now tell me how you liked it! Review and all that jazz!  
**

**As always,**

**IxxADORExxYou**


	6. Chapter 6: Dafauq Just Happen?

**Hey there sexies! **

**So holy shit! People actually followed this thing! I want to thank you lovely readers and followers:) Every follow/comment/etc. means a lot and really does motivate le writing process. Arigatou, gamsahabnida, dhanyavad, xie xie….oh and of course, aishteru, saranghae, woh ai ne.**

**As I said before, I don't own SHIAT!**

**Disclaimer: There is some smutty goodness (lie; I've never written smut before so its not the best) but don't worry, it's not a full out sexy thing yet. So those of you who are uncomfortable with boy on boy action…get the hell out of this story;) Oh and I am no expert on gay sex, so whatever I write is based on things I've seen on the lovely Queer as Folk… among other things.**

**So I'm getting off topic….sorry!**

**I'll leave you to it….BYEEEEE!**

* * *

Chapter 6

(Harry POV)

Thin streams of light break through the dark curtain. Blink once. Twice. I open my eyes and see…purple? This is not my house. Where am I? And why the hell does my head hurt so bad? What is this shit? "Gin? What's going on?" A strong arm tightens its grip around my waist. Wait…strong? Ginny's arms are twiggy, not strong. I look down and see a mop of florescent blonde hair. Huh. I finally did it. I finally cheated on the bitch. And it wasn't even Mione! So who was this girl? I don't remember one. I was drinking. A lot. I probably went to _Eros _again. Oh yeah, I was talking to Draco. We had such a great time. I don't think I've ever been so interested in what one person had to say. And then we walked home. And then I kissed him, and we-WHAT THE HELL! Did I kiss _Draco Malfoy? _Draco, as in a fucking MAN? Wait; if I'm in the same bed as him…well shit, we weren't playing go fish.

Am I gay? I've never thought of a man like _that_. Well, to be honest, I've never thought of anyone except for Mione like that. But that was so long ago. When I was _allowed _to think of her like that_._ The sleeping form beside me shifted and snuggled in closer to me. He was so cute. I thought. Why am I thinking about a guy like this? Harry, snap the fuck out of this.

"Harry. Are you up?" His voice. I didn't remember it being so melodic. Does that even exist? A voice so beautiful, it sounds like singing? "Harry, what's wrong?" I look over to my side and smile down at him. Confused or not, I can't be rude to something so angelic. I guess I'll have to figure myself out on my own time.

"Sorry Dray. I was just thinking about last night."

"It was amazing. I know." I chuckle.

"So confident in your abilities?" He stands up and puts his hands on his hips.

"Oh, honey, you know exactly why I'm so confident." With that, he walked off to what I'm guessing is the bathroom. I look up at the clock on the wall. I have an hour before I should leave for work. I don't think Draco will mind if I borrow some clothes from him. I can return them to him later. Am I going to see him later? Did I want to see him later? The first thing that popped into my mind was _yes! _Maybe I am gay. I could be bi. Yeah. I think I might be bi. Then again, I could just be Dracosexual. Well, I guess I'll have time to figure things out later. All I know is that I want to spend more time with this phenomenon called Draco Malfoy. His name just makes me smile. Draco Malfoy.

* * *

I spent the whole day at work thinking about Draco. Everything from the grey carpet-which reminded me of the depth of the colour of his eyes- to the coffee in the canteen. I just couldn't help myself. He was so amazing. Then, I also thought about my sexuality. Aren't you supposed to know by now? I'm 31; I can't just be figuring myself out now, can I? I do like the sound of being Dracosexual. It seems the most accurate. I tried "checking out" other guys. But, none of them did anything for me. Even the ones that were a similar to Draco. Looking back, though, gender was never that big of a deal for me. I always appreciated beauty. And, by Merlin was Draco beautiful.

* * *

"Harry James Potter. Where were you last night? Your kids wanted to know where you were. I thought we were supposed to be here every night. You cannot just disappear on me like that." On and on she went. It amazes me at how big of a deal she's making out of one night. It's not like she's perfect.

"Look Ginny. I just needed some time to myself. It was just one night. Never mind that you've been fucking around, on our bed of all places. I can only deal with so much. If you don't want to be in this marriage, then that's fine by me. I couldn't really care less about what happens to our relationship, but just know that it's the kids that this will fuck with the most. Honestly, I don't know why you bother. We both know we got into this thing because of your parents. And the fact that you were pregnant with Dean's baby."

"Harry, you can't be serious. Do you not love me at all? Do I mean so little to you? Sure, I get around, but aren't we just in an open relationship? You can't leave me. Is it because of another woman? Is that where you were last nigh? I will break her if you're falling for her. Tell me who it is."

I really can't take much more. I don't even bother responding. What kind of person just assumes they have an open marriage? Either way, I've found someone so interesting. "I'm leaving. I don't know when I'll be back." I head upstairs and pack some clothes and apparate to _Eros_.

* * *

I walk in the familiar establishment and wait for the musical greeting. It doesn't come. I walk around and find a seat in the corner. Maybe Draco was in the back. He told me that he would be here all evening and get off at 7. As I wait for him, my thoughts drift back to the previous night.

* * *

We stop when the back of his knees hit the edge of a couch. I push him down on his back, and continue my assault on his perfect mouth. "I want you so bad right now." I whisper into his ear. He moaned in response, while bringing one hand to my chest. He slowly slid the hand lower and lower until he reached the top of my waistband.

"Too many clothes."

I agreed. We continue to kiss fiercely, only stopping to bring our shirts over our heads. I could only think of one thing. I wanted to make this gorgeous man scream. I wanted him to scream my name. Over and over again. I smiled when he took me into his hand. It looks like we were thinking along the same lines. But, I wasn't just going to give in. No matter how amazing the hand job was. "Not now Dray. It's my turn."

I sit him up and kiss my way down his bare chest to his glorious manhood. I've never done this before and the task before me was a daunting one. But, I knew what felt good, so I gave it my all. I grabbed on to the throbbing shaft and gave it a few pumps. I look up at him to make sure he's enjoying it. He is looking back at me with a blissful smile on his face.

"Is this your first time?" I nod my head and look down. He lifts my head to face his own. " You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I hope you know that I wont force you." He leans down to kiss me.

"I want to though. It might be bloody awful, but I really want to." He just laughs a little and leans back as if to say _show me what you got._ I look at him one more time before lapping at his leaking slit. I was going to make sure he enjoyed this.

* * *

"Let go of me. I am not your property" I hear a muffled voice coming from the storeroom. It sounded like Draco. I have to go and see what's happening. I look down. Great. I'm fucking hard. I adjust myself and run to the back. When I get there, I gasp. I don't think I've ever seen a sight so gruesome.

* * *

**Thanks once again to everyone reading this:)**

**IxxADORExxYOU**


End file.
